


I Want It That Way

by allthehearteyes



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Dancing, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Music, Telekinesis, amused alex, shirtless Michael, soothing, suds & bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael is ‘working hard’, and Alex is amused.





	I Want It That Way

**Author's Note:**

> What’s that? More fluff inspired by music, you ask? Well you’ve come to the right place. I will never not want domestic bliss for these two. Supporting one another and figuring out life (with a big dose of silly along the way). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

Alex pulls off his noise canceling headphones, stretching his arms and rolling his neck. He’s been in the guest bedroom at the desk for the last four hours working on a special project. He hates having to work on the weekends, but Michael has been a good sport about it.

 

He pushes himself up and realizes he’s hungry. As he walks into the family room, heading toward the kitchen, he stops suddenly. He looks through the front window at the scene outside. Alex blinks a couple of times to be sure he’s seeing things correctly. He heads to the front door and opens it. Music immediately assaults him as he watches the love of his life ‘working hard’. Alex can’t stop the grin that spreads across his lips.

 

Michael is shirtless, wearing jeans and boots, washing Alex’s humvee...while also singing and dancing. _Who washes a car in jeans and boots?_ It’s one hell of a sight to see. Michael, who never washes his own truck, covered in suds and bubbles up to his elbows, and waving a hose to the beat of the music. All those curls flipping wildly in the wind.

 

Alex walks onto the porch and leans his shoulder against a wooden post, just enjoying the view.

 

The tanned skin of Michael’s back, smooth and strong, is slightly damp and looks so tempting. The warm sun practically caressing every sinful inch of his boyfriend’s muscled body.

 

Michael shakes his hips and sprays water back and forth to the chorus. Alex has to bite his lip hard to keep from bursting out into laughter. This is seriously one of the best things he’s ever seen.

 

 _Oh no!_ Now Michael appears to be doing some sort of coordinated dance routine! He’s pointing at the humvee, nodding and sliding to the side. He kicks one leg out and then the other, waving his hands in the air and proceeding to drench himself in hose water. That’s it! That’s all Alex can take. He gives a loud wolf to whistle and Michael spins around. His eyes are bright and there’s a huge smile on his face. Michael lifts his arms in a ‘what can ya do?’ shrug, as he continues his performance, and starts making his way over to Alex.

 

Alex is smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. He can feel his abs clench, as he laughs with his whole body.

 

There’s an earnest look on Michael’s face as he continues to bellow the words to the song.  Michael stops several feet from the porch, falling dramatically to his knees, and reaching one hand out toward Alex. The other hand clutching his chest. Alex’s eyes start to water with pure joy at this very impressive and ridiculous display.

 

The song finishes up and Alex claps at Michael’s absurdly wonderful performance. As the next song starts to play, the volume goes way down. Clearly Michael is using his TK. _Such a show off today._ Michael clambers to his feet and ambles the rest of the way to Alex.  

 

“Whatdya think? Do I have what it takes to make it in a boy band?” Michael’s a little breathless, as he haphazardly swipes at a curl on his forehead.

 

Alex grabs onto Michael’s belt loops and pulls him in close, not at all concerned about getting himself wet and soapy. Michael rests his hands on the back of Alex’s neck, rubbing his thumbs up and over the sensitive skin there. Alex shivers in response.

 

“I’d say definitely. Though your choice of song...I don’t know?” Alex smile-smirks, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

 

“What? It’s a classic!” Michael scofs, making a pathetic attempt to look offended.  

 

“Oh, yeah? I didn’t realize the Backstreet Boys had _classics_?”

 

“I mean, obviously! _I Want It That Way_ is a game changer.”

 

Alex shakes his head, he’s both embarrassed and delighted by what Michael’s just said.

 

They’re both smiling like idiots when Alex leans in to press their mouths together. Kissing softly at first, and then with more intent, more purpose. Holding one another tight, their lips move fast and hard. Tongues tangling, little nips and bites along the way. Alex feels his body flush hot as Michael's strong arms band around him. _This man!_

 

Alex hears a roar in his ears, as blood suddenly rushes to his head. Alex’s heart starts hammering in his chest, and he’s struggling to get enough air in his lungs. He gasps, pulling back a little. Body shuddering, Alex presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

 

Alex takes slow, deep breaths, as Michael shifts his hand to rub circles on Alex’s back. Alex focuses on the cool wood beneath his bare feet, the exquisite smell of the man holding him, and the rhythmic movement of Michael's palm.

 

Soft whispers of breath against his lips, he hears Michael’s voice. “Doing okay, darlin’?”

 

Alex nods a little, not yet able to catch his breath. Michael nods too. It’s not the first time they’ve had to slow things down to give Alex’s system time to adjust. To realize that _this_ stimulation doesn’t require a fight/flight response, though many of the physiological reactions feel the same.

 

Alex is sometimes overwhelmed by the heat, the passion, the silliness, the love. Michael Guerin is more than he could’ve hoped for in a partner, and everything he didn’t realize he needed. Michael balances Alex, keeping him grounded while encouraging fun and play.

 

After a few moments, his breaths even out, though he’s not quite ready to move from the sanctuary of his love’s arms.

 

“It’s because of my dance moves, isn’t it? Too hot to handle? Yeah, I _knew_ this could happen. I should come with a warning label, to be honest.”

 

Alex snort-laughs and pulls back enough to look into Michael’s twinkling, gold eyes. _He always knows just when and how to distract me._

 

“Riiiiiight. That _must_ be it.”

 

“I know! With great power comes great responsibility.” The fake-seriousness on Michael’s face is too cute. Alex can’t resist dropping a peck on Michael’s lips, before responding.

 

“Quoting Spiderman, now?” Michael looks unrepentant in comparing himself to a superhero. Alex will forever regret introducing Michael to the MCU. Alex flares his nostrils in a bid to control his smile. “Clearly. If you’re not careful you’re gonna send the entire population of Roswell into a fit of hysteria with your stellar skills.”

 

“I’m glad you agree. Okay. New rule. I’ll try to keep my hotness under wraps, don’t want to cause harm to any innocent bystanders. But you’re gonna have to fortify yourself, because I’m not sure I can contain all of my awesomeness at home.”

 

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Alex is truly overjoyed to walk through life with this goofball. “I’ll do what I can, cowboy.”

 

Michael gives a lopsided grin and presses a small kiss to the corner of Alex’s twitching lips.

 

“Let me finish up here, and I’ll meet you inside. We can warm up some leftover pizza, have a beer and watch something on tv. Your choice.”

 

“Sounds good. I say we finish season three of Animal Kingdom.”

 

“Deal. Hey, I love you, you know?”

 

“I _do_ know. I love you too, _rockstar_.”

 

With a very self-satisfied look, Michael gives him a quick kiss and hops down off the porch. As Alex turns to head inside, he hears Michael turn the music back up, and start belting out _Baby One More Time_ . Britney Spears, huh? _He’s on a 90’s pop kick today._

 

Alex smiles and leaves his boyfriend to dance and sing his heart out.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
